1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven for toasting bread products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toaster oven having a crumb tray that facilitates the collection and the removal of breadcrumbs in the toaster oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toaster units that employ crumb tray members to accumulate and remove breadcrumbs for minimizing the risk of a fire hazard are known in the art. Various types of crumb tray members for toasters are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,346 to Shenk describes a toaster having a crumb collection tray. The crumb collection tray has external wheels, a foot and a handle. The toaster disclosed in Shenk has a trap door and rests on the crumb collection tray. The external wheels are for directional movement of the crumb collection tray. The user lifts the toaster resting on the crumb collection tray and uses the handle to steer the crumb collection tray using the external wheels. When the toaster is positioned over the crumb collection tray, the user will toggle the trap door on the toaster and empty the breadcrumbs into the crumb collection tray for subsequent removal to a waste paper basket. Thereafter, the user will close the trap door, then replace the toaster on top of the crumb collection tray.
This cited crumb collection tray is deficient in its operation. It is limited to users that are able to lift the toaster, a heavy and blunt object, from the crumb collection tray, and then subsequently lift the toaster a second time to replace the toaster on the crumb collection tray. This manner of operation may not be conducive to the elderly, the handicapped or individuals that are incapable of lifting a heavy and bulky object such as the toaster. Furthermore, there is a risk that the user will drop the lifted toaster.
Additionally, lifting the toaster and manipulating it in order to remove breadcrumbs may result in the breadcrumbs scattering further into the toaster. This will lead to the breadcrumbs being caught in the toaster and actually increase a risk of fire hazard, and pest and rodent infestation.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 329,571 illustrates an electric toaster base with a crumb tray. The toaster base has the crumb tray disposed on a bottom side thereof. A detent secures the crumb tray to the toaster. To remove and empty the toaster crumb tray, the user must lift the toaster, toggle the detent and then shake and empty the crumb tray, preferably over a waster paper basket.
Again, this manner of operation may not be convenient or conducive to the individuals that are not capable of lifting a heavy and bulky object, especially in the instance where the user must both lift and manipulate a detent on the bottom side of the toaster. Also, by manipulating toaster, the breadcrumbs that are loosely aggregated therein may scatter into the toaster, thereby increasing pest infestation and increasing the potential risk of fire hazard, rather than decreasing these concerns.
It is desired to provide a toaster having a crumb tray assembly that requires a minimum amount of lifting to empty the crumb tray. It is also desired to provide such a toaster having a crumb tray assembly that decreases risk of fire and a risk of pest and rodent infestation.